


you and I were forever wild

by lexfelon00



Series: Anonim Meme Móka [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Kink Meme
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf; Lydia/Allison; kink: öltöztetés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and I were forever wild

**you and I were forever wild**

Együtt minden könnyebb volt.

Allison jólesően sóhajtott fel, ahogy a fésű fogai újra és újra a fejbőréhez értek. Lassú, egyenletes húzás lefelé - egyetlen kósza szál vagy gubanc sem állhatott a fésű útjába. Lydia az elmúlt hosszú percek alatt módszeresen fésülte tökéletesre a haját. Hiába, sosem elégedett meg kevesebbel, mint a tökéletessel.

Allison többek között ezt is nagyon szerette Lydiában; hogy a lány mindig a legjobbra törekedett, és nem alkudott meg, nem érte be mással, csak azzal, amit maradéktalanul hibátlannak ítélt.

A fésű rendületlenül siklott a vállára omló fürtök között - Lydia szerette mindennek megadni a módját. Allison nem bánta; lehunyt szemmel élvezte a rá irányuló figyelmet. Gyakran magának sem merte bevallani, de jól esett neki ez a kiélezett figyelem, a törődés. Dédelgetés.

Anyu már jó ideje felnőttként kezelte Allisont. Nem ugyanazt a babusgató szeretetet adta neki, amire ő még néha - titkon - vágyott volna. Tudta, hogy anyu szereti őt; szereti úgy, ahogy az ember szereti a gyönyörű növényeit, amelyekre rengeteg időt és gondoskodást szán. Szereti, ahogy az ember szereti a díjnyertes, kiváló pedigréjű állatait; ahogy szereti a lakása hangulatát, amit rengeteg bútorbolt megtekintésével, gondos válogatással és ide-oda tologatással alakított ki. Anyu szerette őt, ahogy az ember általában szereti azokat a dolgokat, a munkáját vagy hobbijait, amibe energiát fektet és ezt az energiát látja is megtérülni. Anyu szerette ő, ahogy az ember szereti a sikeres befektetéseit.

A fésű monoton siklása abbamaradt, Lydia elégedetten hümmentett egyet, aztán félretette a fésülködőasztalra. Ahogy áthajolt Allison válla felett, Allison megérezte barátnője parfümjének jellegzetesen édes illatát; a mellkasa egyszerre telt meg melegséggel és a szeretet gondolatával.

Apu persze szerette őt, feltételek nélkül. Allison nem igazán mérhette a saját szerethetőségét apu szeretetében, mert apu akkor is szerette volna, amikor ő már rég nem szolgál rá erre a szeretetre. Apu szeretete olyan volt, mint egy hatalmas, rugalmas buborék, ami mindig úgy ölelte körbe Allisont, mint valamiféle élő jelenlét.

Lydia kecses ujjai fogott közé valamit; Allison a szeme sarkából apró villanást látott, aztán a hosszú ujjak óvatos mozdulattal igazgatták el a haját. Allison felpillantott a tükörbe: talán már azelőtt megérezte a fém hűvösségét, hogy Lydia a nyakába tette volna a láncot. A lánc hideg tapintással pihent meg a kulcscsontján; apró bizsergés futott végig rajta tőle a gerince mentén.

Allison egy pillanatra Kate-re gondolt. Kate-re, aki mindig kicsit vad volt, mindig kicsit túl vagány apu és anyu túl egyenes életébe és mindig nagyon kiszámíthatatlan. Allison sosem fogja elfelejteni, amikor Kate a tizenkettedik születésnapjára a szegecses bőrdzseki mellé egy apró, díszes markolatú tőrrel is meglepte. Persze meg kellett ígérnie, hogy apunak és anyunak nem szól róla, de valójában alig várta, hogy a saját nevére címzett leveleket felbonthassa a pengével.

A tükörlapban találkozik a tekintetük: Allison boldog, mert Lydia elégedett. Összemosolyognak.

A sminkelés következik. Allison szeret úgy gondolni a kencékre és kozmetikumokra, mint csata előtt a harci festékekre. A tökéletes sminktől magabiztosnak és sebezhetetlennek érzi magát - bár szeretné megtanulni, hogyan érheti el ezt rúzs és szempillaspirál nélkül. Lydia egyszer bevallotta neki, hogy semmit sem tart visszataszítóbbnak önmagán, mint amikor éjszaka, lefekvés előtt letörli magáról a sminkjét és a tükörből egy riadt tekintetű kislány néz vissza rá a magabiztos nő helyett, aki lenni szeretne. Lydia nem akarja, hogy Allison valaha is szembesüljön saját rémült tekintetű másával. Azt szeretné, ha erős lenne - ha mindketten erősek lennének.

_”Hiszen azok vagyunk, Allison. Erősek vagyunk. Itt az ideje, hogy a világ is annak lásson minket.”_

Allison igyekszik ellazítani a vonásait; üres vászonként ül Lydia előtt, de belül örül ennek - örül, hogy Lydia kézben tartja a dolgokat, hiszen tudja, hogy minden rendben lesz.

Amíg Lydia a sminkjével foglalatoskodik, Allison tekintete a szájára siklik; tökéletesen van rúzsozva, mint mindig, és Allisonnak kedve lenne megcsókolni őt, de tudja, hogy Lydia nem örülne neki, ha mindkettejük rúzsát tönkretenné. Talán majd este, ha egymás kezét fogva fekszenek a sötétben.

Az ágyra már ki van készítve a fekete ruha; Lydia ízlése most is kifogástalan, mint mindig. A ruha rövidke, Allison legszívesebben lejjebb húzná a combjain, de Lydia csak felvonja a szemöldökét, és Allison nem kezdi igazgatni az anyagot. A hátrész gyakorlatilag nem létezik, a ruha majdnem a fenekéig szabadon hagyja a hátát; Lydia elégedetten mosolyog, ahogy Allison próbaképpen körbefordul.

\- Húzd ki magad - mondja határozottan, és Allison engedelmeskedik. Kicsit kényelmetlenül érzi magát a kihívó szerelésben; előre tudja, hogy nem kívánt figyelem célpontja lesz ma este, de fejében felcsengnek Lydia szavai, amit nemrég mondott neki, amikor egy másik ruha miatt panaszkodott.

_”Vagy te használod a férfiakat, vagy ők használnak ki téged.”_

Allison tudja, hogy Lydiának igaza van és volt, mint mindig. Lydia jót akar neki, Allison pedig nem ellenkezhet folyton, csak mert egy kicsit zavarban van. Majd hozzászokik. Beletanul. És akkor Lydia maradéktalanul elégedett lesz vele.

\- Gyönyörű vagy - lép közelebb Lydia hozzá; a szeme csak úgy ragyog a büszkeségtől, ahogy végignéz azon, amit Allison hiányos és fénytelen darabjaiból teremtett. Mutatóujját végighúzza a testmeleg láncon és Allison nem tudja elfojtani az apró remegést, ami végigfut a testén. Lydia tekintete gyönyört, mosolya jutalmat ígér. - Már csak egy valami hiányzik.

Lydia megkerüli, hogy a fésülködőasztalhoz léphessen a díszes üvegcséért. Allison élesen szívja be a levegőt, ahogy Lydia felé emeli a parfümös üveget. Lydia vette neki, annyi pénzért, amit Allison józan esze és szégyenérzete nem engedett volna meg magának - még ajándéknak is rémesen drága volt -, de Lydia ragaszkodott hozzá.

_”Ha te nem hiszed el, hogy megérdemled a legjobbat, hogyan várhatod el, hogy mások elhiggyék?”_

Allison megborzong, ahogy Lydia a füle alatti érzékeny pontra fúj a parfümből; a mellkasában érzett szeretet mellett a gyomrában éledező vágy is fellángol. De türelmesnek kell lennie, nem ábrándíthatja ki Lydiát.

Anyu és apu persze úgy tudják, hogy ma este bulizni mennek - amit nem tudnak, hogy ez ennél sokkal többről szól. Nem a fiúkról, nem a táncról és a szórakozásról, hanem kettejükről.

Lydia felé nyújtja a kezét és Allison boldogan fogadja el, ahogy elindulnak a klub felé.

Allison tudja, hogy a hely tele lesz emberekkel - kétségbeesett és boldog, félénk és harsány fiúkkal és lányokkal, akik még keresik helyüket a világban, még keresik azt, amitől kiteljesedhetnek.

Némelyikük meghunyászkodik a tömeg, a nyüzsgés, az élet előtt, míg mások vad akarattal próbálják igába hajtani mindezt.

De Allison nem fél. Lydia oldalán erősebb lesz mindannyiuknál.

***


End file.
